Bicho papão
by Aluada22
Summary: [oneshot]O pequeno Ted Lupin tem uma noite muito conturbada às vésperas de sua primeira ida a Hogwarts.


— Bebeu água?

— Já.

— Foi ao banheiro?

— Já.

— Escovou os dentes?

— Já, vovó, não tenho mais cinco anos!

Andrômeda Tonks suprimiu uma pequena risada que delinearia todas suas marcas de expressão no rosto. Com cuidado, ela ajeitou todas as cobertas que envolviam seu neto, Ted Lupin, para que ele não se descobrisse durante a noite.

— Então trate de dormir logo, porque amanhã será um grande dia — a senhora lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e fez que ia se levantar.

— Vó?

— Sim?

— Eu... eu estou com medo...

— Do quê, querido? — ficou.

— Eu – na verdade, é que – não sei se quero ir pra Hogwarts...

— Teddy — suspirou —, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Não seja tolo. Hogwarts vai ser um lugar ótimo pra você.

— Mas é tão cheia de gente! É como se eu fosse ser engolido.

Ele ficou envergonhado por admitir isso, no entanto não podia evitar de se sentir tão minúsculo. Ted era, de qualquer modo, um menino baixo e magrelo, pálido, com uma aparência quase debilitada. Seus cabelos, apesar de seus dons de _metamorphmagus_, estavam constantemente acinzentados.

— Você nunca vai saber se a escola é tão ruim assim se nunca for. Não custa nada tentar, não é?

— Eu... não sei...

— Eu te prometo: você vai amar Hogwarts. Seus pais amavam. Você confia em mim?

Ted abriu a boca, mas voltou atrás. Encheu os pulmões de ar e soltou-o pelo nariz, pensativo. Finalmente, confirmou com a cabeça.

— Boa noite, querido.

— Boa noite, vovó.

A senhora Tonks deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ted mergulhou na escuridão.

Quando sua coruja chegou em meados de Julho, sua avó Andrômeda nem podia se conter de tanto orgulho em seu peito. Fez uma festa no jardim de sua casa, coisa rara esta, chamando tio Harry e tia Ginny, James e Al, até os tios Ron e Hermione. Lembrava-se disso com uma sensação gelada no estômago. Não que não tivesse gostado, ou que não quisesse ser um bruxo, muito pelo contrário: adorava ser capaz de usar magia, como seus pais um dia o fizeram, e não podia deixar de se imaginar também um grande auror...

Contudo, Hogwarts... o frio na barriga tornava-se um enjôo desagradável quando pensava naquela escola tão famosa. Era tão mais cheia de gente do que ele estava acostumado... Provavelmente a rotina de estudante seria difícil, com todos os professores cureis ("Mas Neville é uma graça!" a voz de tia Ginny ressonava em seus ouvidos), todos os feitiços complicados, todos os sonserinos malvados... e... ainda tinha aquela pequena má impressão que tilintava irritantemente em sua mente. Não queria ir. Havia algo que o fazia sentir raiva, _ódio_, daquele lugar.

Sem perceber, seus olhos foram se fechando, se fechando, se fechando...

_Vush._

Abriu os olhos assustado, para encontrar outro par castanho encarando-o de perto, sentado à beira da cama.

— Olá — sorriu a silhueta masculina, de maneira gentil.

Ted piscou várias vezes, até se certificar de que era verdade. Um estranho. Em seu quarto. Medo. Sua primeira reação foi gritar.

— Vóóóóóóó! VÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ!

No segundo seguinte, a porta se escancarou, mostrando o rosto aflito de uma Andrômeda Tonks usando apenas uma camisola velha e florida. Tarde demais. O estranho já havia desaparecido tão misteriosamente quanto surgira.

— O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?

— Um homem – ele estava aqui – disse oi – sumiu – eu _juro!_

— Não há como aparatar aqui dentro, Teddy — falou com a voz rouca.

— Mas e – e se fosse um bicho-papão?

— Eles não aparecem assim. Essas criaturas gostam de locais escuros e fechados —

— Meu quarto é escuro e fechado!

— Além disso, eles não fingem ser humanos e cumprimentam normalmente. Garanto que um bicho-papão preferiria muito mais imitar um troll gosmento e assustador. Talvez você só estivesse sonhando, querido.

— Eu não acho — retrucou emburrado, enquanto sua avó arrumava suas cobertas uma outra vez.

— São duas da manhã. Melhor voltar a dormir.

Ted esperou silencioso até que ela lhe desse mais um beijo e deixasse o quarto, fechando a porta. Retomou o ar.

— Eu sei que você está aí — sussurrou, tentando parecer forte — Eu sei que você não é da minha cabeça.

Com um segundo _vush!_ a figura reapareceu, exatamente no mesmo ponto de antes. O menino tentou forçar a vista, mas ela já tinha se desacostumado com o escuro, por causa da luz do corredor.

— Fico feliz por você me chamar.

— Por que você não apareceu pra minha vó?

— A senhora Tonks pode ser uma mulher muito amável, mas eu não vim aqui para vê-la. Vim pra conversar com você.

O homem se aproximou mais, de modo a ficar diretamente sob a luz da lâmpada que brilhava do outro lado da janela. Instantaneamente, seu rosto ficou mais visível – o pequeno Ted não precisou pensar muito para reconhecê-lo, porque, afinal, ele o conhecia desde sempre...

— Pai? — o monossílabo escapou num fio de voz, e mesmo o garoto mal podia acreditar na própria palavra.

Remus Lupin alargou o sorriso.

— Ainda bem que não se esqueceu de mim.

Os cabelos salpicados de fios brancos de cinzentos caíam-lhe no rosto, cansado e de aparência mais velha do que seria verdade. Usava as vestes casuais de bruxo, negras, limpas e aparentemente velhas.

— Você... é... um fantasma? — sussurrou Ted.

— Acho que não.

— Então como — ?

— Tive só uma pequeno impressão de que seria bom conversamos — respondeu de modo divertido.

— Mas... com vou saber se você não é mesmo um bicho-papão..?

— Eu diria que um bicho-papão não perderia muito tempo assumindo uma forma simpática. Aliás, acho que ele se transformaria num dementador, que é o que mais você tem medo, não é?

Ted mal conseguia piscar. Aquele homem sabia do que ele tinha medo, algo que tinha contado apenas a seu padrinho... somente se fosse verdade ele poderia saber disso. Era seu pai.

E mal chegou a essa conclusão que já saiu da cama, sem dar qualquer sinal de seus movimentos. Pulou para o colo de seu pai e o envolveu ternamente com seu braços, de modo que ambos tivesse suas bochechas encostadas uma a outra, como se fossem coladas.

Remus sentiu seu rosto ficar levemente molhado.

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta, papai... tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto!

— Eu também, meu filho. Eu também

— Eu sempre soube que você ia voltar, papai, mesmo morto —

— Mas você sabe que eu realmente morri, Teddy — Remus limpou a garganta e tentou controlar a voz, trazendo com as mãos o rosto do menino para que pudesse vê-lo nos olhos. Estavam vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas — E que não voltei para sempre.

— Não? — se desesperou.

— Não.

— Por que?

— Porque as coisas não podem ser assim. Não seria certo.

— Mas —

— Você realmente achou que tivesse um bicho-papão aqui dentro?

O Lupin menor encontrou a vista embaçando novamente, mergulhada na água salgada. Afinal, papai havia voltado... e iria deixa-lo... outra vez.

E não queria falar sobre o assunto. Talvez isso fosse mesmo jeito de pai, essa de articular a conversa e desviar a atenção. Não saberia dizer. Nunca teve pai.

— Achei, sim. Eu li num livro que eles aparecem de repente — simplesmente respondeu, num suspiro. Havia tantas perguntas a fazer, tanto para contar..! E, mesmo assim, a única coisa que faltava era tempo.

Não poderia perder aquele momento por nada.

— Sabe que você não estava tão errado?

— Não? — assustou-se — Onde ele está, cadê?

— Bem aqui — Remus pôs o dedo indicador no lado esquerdo do peito de seu filho, onde seria o coração — É fechado e escuro o suficiente.

— É verdade?

— Claro que não — riu-se — Mas tem alguma coisa te assustando, não tem?

Ted corou.

— Não...

— Não mesmo? Tem certeza?

— Tenho...

— Então acho que estou enganado. Pensei que você passasse as noites chorando porque estivesse com algum problema. Você só deve gostar, então...

— Como – como você sabe?!

— Sabendo, oras.

_Possivelmente mais coisas de pai_, pensou Ted, enquanto Remus se divertia com as expressões do menino. _Melhor falar tudo._

— Na verdade, tem, pai.

— Ufa, achei que você não quisesse falar comigo. Tenho um palpite de que tem a ver com Hogwarts, não é?

— U-hum.

— Por que você não quer ir pra lá?

— Acho que não vou gostar...

— De que você não vai gostar, ou de que não vão gostar de você?

— Talvez os dois...

— Sabe — disse o Lupin maior, passando as mãos nos cabelos —, eu também achava que ninguém fosse gostar de mim. Que as pessoas fossem ter medo. Lógico que não ficava contando meu segredo pra todo mundo... sua avó lhe contou sobre meu problema, não é?

— Ela me disse que você era um lobisomem bonzinho...

— Fico feliz de ouvir isso — sorriu — Mas, então, não era como se eu tivesse "lobisomem" estampado na minha testa. De qualquer forma, eu achava que todos descobririam e me achariam um monstro perigoso... quando eu entrei lá pela primeira vez, não tinha coragem de abrir a boca.

— Você não tinha amigos..?

— Depois de um tempo, eu fiz, sim. Eles eram os melhores do mundo. Fazíamos tudo juntos, dávamos muitas risadas, e eles me ajudavam a esquecer o que eu era. Mas um dia, lógico, eles descobriram.

— E aí? — seus olhos brilhavam agora, não pelas lágrimas, mas sim de curiosidade — Você ficou sozinho?

— Foi o que pensei que aconteceria. Mas não. Eles me apoiaram, compreenderam, e ainda fizeram de tudo para me ajudar nos dias da minha transformação. Eles se tornaram animagos por minha causa, sabia?

— Sério?!

— É. Pode perguntar a seu tio Harry sobre o pai dele — Remus franziu um pouco a testa e voltou seu olhar para a janela, como se ponderasse muito bem as palavras —... O que eu quero dizer é que existem pessoas maravilhosas pelo mundo, pessoas que vão um dia ser capazes de fazer de tudo pela amizade. Você vai encontrar seus melhores amigos em Hogwarts, tenho certeza. Ela vai ser sua segunda casa, assim como foi a minha...

Quando Remus voltou o rosto para o filho, não encontrou seu olhar. O pequeno Ted tinha os olhos fixos também na janela, atento, procurando a felicidade tão clara que seu pai mostrava... mas não conseguia enxergar.

Estava escuro lá fora.

— Não acredita em mim?

— Acredito — respondeu rouco, forçando contra o nó na garganta.

— Seu cabelo está cinzento — Lupin falou sério, tirando a franja do rosto do menino — Os cabelos de sua mãe só ficavam assim quando ela estava muito triste...

_Mãe._ Essa palavra não parecia estar certa para ele. Normalmente, ela era só usada com outras pessoas. É. Como se ele fosse o único mamífero do mundo a não ter uma, a ter nascido do nada, brotado do chão. Tinha se acostumado com aquele pensamento, a ficar triste por ele. Não tinha mãe, assim como não tinha pai, nunca teve, e tudo porque – porque – porque –

— Vocês foram mortos lá — quebrou a vontado do choro e finalmente se abriu, a voz áspera mergulhada nas lágrimas silenciosas —, foram... assassinados... em Hogwarts. Eu... eu não quero pisar lá, não quero ver seus túmulos, não quero, não consigo..!

Soluçou agudo, não pôde conter os arrepios, começou a tremer. O pensamento doía. Remus puxou para mais perto e o envolveu novamente com os braços, fazendo carinho de leve em sua pele fina, tentando protegê-lo das próprias lembranças. Também não pôde. Sentiu o rosto voltar a ficar molhado.

— Sabe — começou, balançando o filho com o próprio corpo, num movimento de ninar —, eu sinto muito por ter morrido. Sua mãe também. Nunca imaginávamos que as coisas fossem ser... assim. Aquele foi um dia horrível, não só pra nós, mas pra todos que estiveram lutando com a gente. Foi duro. Muito difícil. Mas estávamos batalhando por um mundo melhor, e conseguimos.

— Não é justo! — exclamou, grudado ao peito de seu pai, segurando-o pelas vestes — Não foi! Vocês tinham acabado de casar, eram felizes – vocês nem me conheceram! Vocês – vocês não precisavam ter morrido! Não...

— Teddy, não se preocupe com justiça. Nós estivemos lá porque queríamos, nós escolhemos. E tivemos uma morte muito digna —

_Nós nunca fomos uma família!_ — soluçou.

Remus parou.

— Não. Você está certo, nunca fomos — suspirou —... mas se não fosse por isso, não seríamos uma família de qualquer jeito. Não havia felicidade, Teddy, não havia vida. Tudo o que fizemos foi por você. Para te dar uma oportunidade de viver, de ser feliz algum dia.

O pai abraçou o filho ainda mais apertado, com carinho. Com amor.

— Não havia melhor lugar para tudo ter ocorrido do que Hogwarts. Lá sempre foi minha casa, lugar dos meus melhores momentos, onde fui feliz. E morri feliz. Eu e sua mãe morremos felizes porque sabíamos que estávamos fazendo a coisa certa, por você.

O pequeno Ted puxou o ar ruidosamente pelo nariz. Sua respiração voltou ao normal; não chorava mais.

— Não há o que ter medo. Não precisa ter raiva de lá, porque mesmo eu não guardo ressentimentos de lá. Não pense em Hogwarts como um lugar de guerra, de tristeza, onde morremos. Tente lembrar de que lá foi o lugar da vitória, da alegria, onde eu e sua mãe fomos heróis. Nós não fomos heróis?

— A-ham — respondeu com a voz anasalada, ainda abraçado ao pai.

— Você estará mais perto de nós em Hogwarts.

— Verdade? — o menino ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, com o rosto surpreso.

— Sempre que você entrar no Salão Principal, olhar para o jardim, se deitar para dormir... tenha certeza de que eu e sua mãe estaremos bem ao seu lado, cuidando de você. Mais do que nunca.

O sorriso sincero de seu pai foi o suficiente para acalmá-lo, enchê-lo de confiança. Ele estava certo: lá, jamais estaria sozinho. Sabia disso.

Eu... quero ir pra lá, papai.

— Então é melhor você se deitar, não é? Senão, não vai nem conseguir acordar amanhã de manhã — sorriu.

Pegando-o pelas axilas, Remus levantou Ted e o pousou de volta na cama, arrumando as cobertas (não tão bem quanto a senhora Tonks) para o restante da noite. Olhou no relógio do despertador, em cima do criado-mudo.

Você tem que dormir e eu tenho que ir, agora.

Mas eu vou te ver em Hogwarts, né?

— Não posso te prometer que vamos nos ver, mas certamente eu estarei com você — deu-lhe um beijo na testa — Cuide-se até lá.

Papai?

Remus tinha se levantado para fechar melhor as cortinas, porém parou no meio do caminho.

Sim?

Obrigado por tudo. Eu te amo muito.

Eu também te amo, meu filho.

Diz pra mamãe que eu amo ela também?

Claro que digo.

Remus fechou as cortinas e tudo mergulhou na mais profunda escuridão.

Boa noite, papai.

Boa noite, meu filho.

Houve mais um _vush!_ no ar, e Ted não ouviu mais nada. Sentiu vontade de chorar de novo, mas seu coração não permitiu. Estava mais leve, aliviado, contente como não ficava há tempos – não, como jamais havia ficado na vida. Seu pai estava com ele; não havia com o quê se preocupar.

Pegou no sono antes de perceber a porta se abrindo sozinha, liberando espaço para ninguém, e se fechando em seguida.

oOoOo

Já às sete da manhã daquele primeiro de setembro, Andrômeda Tonks estava de pé na cozinha, envolta por um penhoar cor-de-laranja que combinava com os tons de seu cabelo. Uma chaleira apitava quente no fogo enquanto ela conjurava algumas xícaras.

— Bom dia, senhora Tonks.

— Oh, bom dia, querido. Por favor, pode se sentar. Prefere chá ou café?

— Café, por favor — respondeu o Harry Potter adulto, ajeitando os óculos arrendondados e becejando. Com um aceno da varinha de Andromeda, a xícara apareceu cheia a sua frente.

Como foi ontem à noite?

Ah, foi muito, muito bonito. Ele ficou muito feliz de ver o pai.

Ele não desconfiou?

— Acho que não. Usei a capa de invisibilidade, de qualquer modo, ele não pôde me ver voltando ao normal.

E vocês conversaram?

— Bastante. Ele estava meio relutante no começo, assim como estava com a senhora, mas então ele me contou. Teddy não quer ir pra Hogwarts porque foi lá que Lupin e Tonks morreram.

— Oh! E como não pensamos nisso antes? Oh, meu querido... deve ser realmente difícil, eu deveria ter conversado com ele...

— Não precisa se preocupar agora. Nós conversamos, expliquei a situação, disse exatamente o que Lupin teria dito. Ele ficou feliz, está mais confiante. Acho que agora vai querer ir para encontrá-los...

Andromeda puxou uma cadeira para perto de Harry e segurou uma de suas mãos com suas duas, afetuosamente.

— Não sei como lhe agradecer, senhor Potter. Você fez meu pequeno Teddy muito feliz ontem à noite.

— Eu sou padrinho dele, fiz isso de coração. Eu que tenho que lhe agradecer por ter preparado a Poção Polissuco, eu não teria tempo, agora que tenho que cuidar daqueles dois em casa, sem Ginny...

— Guardei os cabelos de Dora e Remus com outros propósitos, nunca pensei...— começou, mas teve que parar ao sentir os olhos marejando-se de lágrimas — Oh, querido, ainda bem que foram bem usados — ela enxugou o rosto com a manga do penhoar e respirou fundo, abrindo um largo sorriso — Mas e a sua Ginny, como está? Já sabe quando vai nascer?

— Esperamos que seja daqui a alguns dias. Eu estive com ela ontem à tarde e ela não podia agüentar mais, só reclamava da comida do St. Mungus. Lily está fazendo com que ela engorde muito — riu.

— Lily, que nome adorável — observou, tomando um gole do seu chá — E James e Albus?

— Adoraram a idéia de ficar na casa do tio Ron. Ainda bem que Hermione está lá, porque James e Rose quando estão juntos são terríveis, aquela menina herdou o cérebro da mãe e as idéias malucas dos Weasley, imagine só...

Então ouviram passos rápidos descendo as escadas de madeira. No segundo seguinte, Ted Lupin chegava à cozinha com seu uniforme de Hogwarts meio vestido pelos braços e os cabelos despenteados, só de meias.

Tio Harry! — exclamou ao ver o padrinho e pulou, dando-lhe um abraço.

Como você está? Dormiu bem?

— Você não imagina o que aconteceu essa noite! Eu vi papai! O _meu_ pai, tio Harry! Ele voltou!

— Verdade? — ele sentiu Andromeda lançar-lhe um olhar pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto arrumava a mesa — Vocês conversaram?

—A-ham, a-ham! Ele me disse que ele e mamãe estariam comigo em Hogwarts, eu quero tanto ir, tanto, tanto, tanto!

A vovó tem sempre razão, viu só? — riu-se Andromeda.

Você acha que ele vai voltar pra falar comigo de novo, tio Harry?

Ahn — ele se encabulou —, bem, eu não sei, Teddy...

Seus pais já voltaram pra você, tio Harry?

Duas vezes, sim...

Então! Eu tenho certeza de que ele volta, e vai trazer mamãe —

— Teddy — Harry segurou-o pelo braço, pedindo que se sentasse —, eu não gostaria que você criasse esperanças. Talvez fosse só um sonho.

— Não era! — fez bico, ofendido — Eu sei que não! Você falou com seu pai também, por que não pode acreditar em mim?

— Ambas as vezes não eram realmente meus pais, eram espectros, como se fossem fantasmas — explicou —, e eles não apareceram simplesmente. Precisei usar alguns objetos.

— O quê?

— Precisei do encontro de duas varinhas-irmãs e de uma pedra muito, muito rara e antiga. Você usou alguma dessas coisas?

— Não... — se entristeceu, a cor dos cabelos voltando a ficar salpicada de grisalhos — Mas eu tinha certeza... não podia ser sonho... não podia...

— Acho que era sonho, Teddy — falou Harry, sem tirar a mão do braço do menino — Mas eu também acho que era ele, sim.

— Mesmo?

— Lógico.

— E você acha que eu vou ver ele de novo?

— Eu... eu acho que não.

Ted queria segurar o choro, e para tanto teve que abaixar a cabeça. Não resolveu muita coisa. Resolveu abrir a boca e puxar o ar fundo para os pulmões, porque agora seu nariz estava entupido demais, e ele não queria forçá-lo e mostrar que estava chorando. Não que seu padrinho não tivesse percebido.

— Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu acho que você não precisa ficar triste. Seu pai vai estar sempre com você. Ele está no seu coração, não é?

— Aquela história de sempre do "coração", é — resmungou baixinho, anasalado.

— Eu odeio essa também, é verdade. Como se as pessoas realmente pudessem consolar dizendo essa besteira, né? — o comentário de Harry trouxe a cabeça de Ted novamente para cima. Ganhou respeito. — Eu não estou falando disso. Ele está no seu coração porque vocês dois são idênticos. Tem muito de seu pai em você. Ele certamente está _dentro_ de você, e por isso apareceu esta noite. Você não precisa se preocupar se vai reencontrá-lo, porque ele já está sempre com você, _em_ você.

— Eu sou como ele..?

— Seu pai era um homem simpático, inteligente, educado, prestativo, muito corajoso. Foi um grande amigo pra mim, me ajudou muito.

— Eu não sou corajoso...

— Você nasceu da união de duas pessoas fortes, que fizeram tudo para que nosso mundo fosse bom pra você. E nós dois sabemos como não é fácil ficar sem eles, né? Sem nossos pais. Você é corajoso sim, Teddy, só tem que acreditar nisso.

— Você é filho de Dora e Remus, por favor! — falou Andrômeda, que já tinha saído para o jardim sem que os dois percebessem.

— Mas eu acho que só indo a Hogwarts você vai poder ser tão bom quanto eles e entender como eles eram pessoas maravilhosas. O que você acha? Ainda quer ir?

Ted pareceu considerar um pouco – agora, de cabeça levantada. Enxugou o rosto com as vestes e respondeu decidido:

— Eles se foram em Hogwarts felizes, não é, tio Harry?

— Eles estavam fazendo o que acreditavam. Eu acho que foram felizes, sim.

— Eu quero conhecer o lugar que os deixou felizes... eu posso ser também.

— Lógico que pode. É isso mesmo! Como seu pai.

— Como papai. Vou pra Hogwarts! — pulou da cadeira.

— Então é melhor você ir se vestir direito, senão vai se atrasar.

Harry deu um abraço apertado no afilhado e deixou-o partir para subir as escadas de volta ao quarto, animado, os cabelos cintilando azuis, sorrindo.

Em algum lugar, Remus Lupin também sorria.


End file.
